Alcohol and Bandages
by Samstruck
Summary: The house is still at midnight, by one we'll be a wreck Alcohol and bandages will soon follow this mess Sleeping's overrated, we lie awake and cry If this is love then kill me now and save me from my life.


Alcohol and Bandages

Chapter-1

Fic title taken from Jamison Parker's song.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything but the idea for this fic.

It was a routine hunt, but then again, all hunts were routine. And the more dangerous they were, the more routine the hunts could be called. Having tangled with demons, angels, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, ghouls and a whole horde of other monsters left them immune to pre-hunt fear. Now a days, annoyance was the only emotion that accompanied them on hunts, honestly, the fuglies should know to shut their cake hole and let people live in peace or at least, as peaceful as it could get. But there was one kind of monster they hated more than all else, witches.

Witches were plain nasty, using all the dirty tricks in the book, spewing bodily fluids all around, they were No.1 on the Winchesters' no-fly list, especially Dean's.

This one they were hunting was no less nasty, maybe more. The first problem was, she never brushed her teeth, you could smell her breath from miles away, and second, she had an acquired taste for little, furry puppies. It didn't stop there, when she was bored, which was most hours of the day, she burned down houses for her amusement. Initially, it was relatively body count- less, but it didn't stay that way for long.

And that is where the Winchesters came in.

Everything went according to plan, well, almost. They got into the ramshackle dumpster of a house, navigated through puppy guts and other filth, quite easily if one must say. As the initial stages of the plan remained successful, they got cocky, more specifically Dean, well, Sam too but the stupid grin was on his face while Sam just gave his signature eye roll.

They made another mistake, they split up and the witch? She was waiting for just that.

"Where are you, puppy? Come out, come out, now" came the sing-song voice of the witch from somewhere to Sam's right.

He switched the safety off on the gun and walked in the general direction of the voice. If John Winchester were alive, he would have smacked his palm to his forehead and muttered something about stupid sons and pains in the ass because Sam and Dean, it seemed they had stripped their common sense off before coming on the hunt.

"Puppy! There you are!" jumped a voice from behind Sam causing him to whirl around. And there she stood, grand high witch, grinning a wicked brown teethed smile, eyes focused on Sam.

Just as he raised the gun, the witch blew something on his face, something green and Sam went down with a sneeze, sinking into oblivion.

Dean, for his troubles, remained oblivious to the loud thump that Sam made with his impact to the floor.

"Cutie cheeks, puppy cheeks, all gather round the table, the lord has blessed us with lunch, oh so delicious puppy!"

Dean pulled his gun out at the sound of the witch's cackle, eyes scanning every entry to the living room.

"Would you like some puppy guts? This one here doesn't seem to have much meat on his bones, but we could share. Such a pretty puppy, I bet he tastes absolutely scrumptious," Dean startled at the witch's appearance by the couch. He looked down at the object of her conquest whom she was dragging by hair, ding ding! It was Sam.

"Let him go, you bitch!" he screamed, pointing his gun at her.

"Oh my, what a filthy mouth, you must be really hungry to be so strung up," she said, pulling out Sam's gun and waving it in his face.

"I am sorry, do you prefer 'Brown-teethed bitch'?" he asked, where he got his one liners from, no one wants to know.

But it turned out to be a wrong thing to say, the witch was really offended, no one bad mouthed her teeth.

It got nasty from there. Shots were fired, more than just a couple. To discourage Dean from shooting, she started bashing Sam's skull with the butt of his gun. It did the trick. But the witch declared she liked the feel of the gun cracking his skull, so she continued her menace. Seeing that the witch wasn't holding her end of the bargain, Dean resumed firing.

Then, she shot Sam.

It was clearly a shot aimed at Dean but it hit Sam instead, spoke volumes on her hand-eye coordination. And Sam, well, he didn't so much as stir through the ordeal.

And then, Dean shot her. What took him so long? Even he didn't know. She went down in a tangle of Sasquatch arms and legs. But the said Sasquatch remained unconscious, so the Sasquatch's brother freaked.

He grabbed his unresponsive sibling and hauled ass to the motel room.

He pulled the bullet out from where it was lodged in his shoulder, but Sam didn't stir, he stitched up the gaping head wound, he still didn't stir. That is when he panicked.

He called Bobby, screaming incoherently about head wounds and witches and pain in the ass little brothers who killed sanity with their emo-drama crap.

The cool headed Bobby Singer asked if the witch had cast any spell and Dean told him about the green powder on Sam's face, definitely spell work.

If Bobby could smack the elder Winchester through the phone, he would've glady done it, because common sense would dictate that if the caster of the spell was dead, the spell work died too, or at least, usually.

But like we already know, the Winchesters had stripped off their common sense.

Sam would wake up, in time, because head wounds, they were risky, coupled with a brother proclaimed 'wimp' Winchester, it would eventually happen, no doubt about that.

So, Dean went back to the now-dead witch's house. He doused the place with lighter fluid and burned it to the ground, the witch along with it.

When he returned to the motel room, there Sam was, sitting up groggily in bed, a wince pulled across his face.

As he took notice of Dean entering the room, his eyes widened. His brother smelled of lighter fluid, smoke and fire.

"What'd I miss?" he said before passing out again.

Dean sighed, welcome back, Wimp.

TBC…

_That didn't make sense, did it? Yep, didn't think so._

_Anyway, I haven't forgotten or abandoned the other fics, I will update them in time. Thanks for being patient. _

_Er okay, didn't have time to proof read so if you find typos or grammatical errors or anything wonky, please let me know. _

_Thank you!_

_Toodles! _


End file.
